


平凡之後

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 練手，噗浪關鍵字短打。
Relationships: 思凡的男友/思凡





	平凡之後

**Author's Note:**

> Tags：圍巾、暖暖包、壁爐旁的沙發

『第一個願望，希望大家可以過得健康平凡，這樣就不會有麻煩事找上門。』

『第二個願望，希望我可以跟我的名字一樣平凡，這樣就能快點好起來。』

『第三個願望……希望你可以再平凡一點，不那麼忙的話就可以多點時間陪我了。』

從那天開始，每年她都許一樣的願望。

第三個願望說出來就不靈了，他總這麼鬧她，她也從來不以為意，笑著說，因為你會實現我的願望。年年如此。

『妳理想中的平凡是怎麼樣的？』某一年，他隨口提問。

女孩想了許久，難得地多話起來，『小木屋，我們找一間有壁爐的小木屋，你還是很忙的話沒關係，可以在沙發上辦公，那我就窩在你旁邊看書，安安靜靜的，偶爾一起出點門，這樣就很不錯了。』

小木屋太夢幻了，一點都不平凡。那時候他是這麼想的。

◇

他應該，再早一點發現她是認真的。

緊緊抱著手中的袋子，男子茫然無措。

「先生？」

男子回了神，「店裏最熱的暖暖包是哪一種？」

「現在做暖暖包技術差不多，熱度一定夠，差別就在保暖時長，比如這個是我們店裏最保暖的，可以到24——」

「就買這個。」男子將錢包放在櫃檯上，無視店員阻止當場就拆了包裝，一個、兩個、三個，將一袋袋迅速氧化發熱的暖暖包直往夾鏈袋裏放。

最熱的、最暖的，他再也持不住冷靜，近乎瘋狂地塞著，直到袋口快被撐滿才顫著手把袋子封上。對，他要的就是這個，只剩這個了。

「張叔，我走了，帶思凡去她最想去的地方。」語音訊息不需要答應。連同手機，男子丟掉了所有東西，隻身一人抱著袋子頭也不回地離開。

等到他終於坐在那張沙發上，才小心翼翼地拉開封條，暖烘烘的圍巾還留有她的氣味，彷彿她才剛取下圍巾，又恍若，她不曾離開過。

  
終於平凡了，然後呢？

如果還有然後。

Fin.


End file.
